


Rainy Days

by Aquatichumanoids



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatichumanoids/pseuds/Aquatichumanoids
Summary: Craig is tasked with walking his boyfriend home. It maybe dull and grey, but his sunshine is right beside him.





	Rainy Days

Bells chiming throughout the school to mark the end of the day. The one thing that Craig looks forward to during his monotonous day. Today was marginally better as well since it was a Friday afternoon. Hearing a chorus of chatter, books closing and shuffling by the student body.  
Craig had one mission in mind to find his boyfriend in the slew of random faces that at this point had turned into blurs. His eyes peered over the heads and hats of the others, bouncing on his tip toes until he zoomed in on a messy mop of blonde hair over by his locker already. A smile suddenly formed as he swiftly dodged and weaved, fixating on his target. He slowed down as he got closer he didn’t want Tweek to know he cared too much. The light radiating off Tweek as he picked at his cuticles waiting for Craig, the light was suddenly cut off as someone grabbed at his jacket, jarring him from his everything.

“What?” Craig grunted to the inconvenience.  
Clyde scoffed at the disdain in Craig’s demeanor.  
“I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out at Token’s; he’s got this ginormous projector and some hella sweet movies.” Clyde outstretched his arms motioning with his hands.  
“I have plans.” Craig remarked.  
“No, you don’t. Walking Tweek to work doesn’t count as plans”  
“...”  
“By the way Craig, it’s raining really hard outside and is really wet...heh-” Clyde started to giggle at his own dumb joke as Craig sidestepped out of Clyde’s view.  
“Text me later!” Clyde screamed,when there was no need for him to scream.  
Sighing Craig lifted his hand and waved it as he trudged towards Tweek.

At this point Tweek had already managed blood shed from the constant picking at his thumb and was now rummaging through his bag trying to grasp at a colourful band aid in the chaos of his bag. “Fuck, dude. You need to organize my bag again when I come over.” Tweek stated, as he finally plucked out a bright orange band aid.  
“You know maybe not picking your fingers would solve the problem too.” Craig pondered, leaning against the locker.  
“Fuck you.” Tweek breathed; fumbling with the band aid, wrapping it around his thumb.  
“Just a suggestion, babe.” Craig rolled his head back and forth.  
“You do realize Craig, if it were just as simple for me to suddenly stop doing it, i would have quit a long time ago?” Tweek looked at Craig crossing his arms, furrowing his brows.  
‘God, Tweek was cute when he pouted like that.’ Craig shook his head at the thought this was no time to be a useless homosexual, but looking at Tweek was so addictive, his hair wild and bright yellow reminded him of a sunflower, always wearing his button up forest green shirt with the buttons askew. The small bobby pins dotted across the crown of his head to keep everything up and out of his eyes.  
Craig was pulled from his thoughts when Tweek bonked his head with umbrella that he must of pulled from the black hole that he calls a bag.  
“Are you walking me to work or not?”  
“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking.” Grabbing the umbrella from Tweek’s beaten up, boney fingers. Craig began to shuffle his way to the school’s entrance. Tweek followed behind him hooking his pinky onto his belt loop not to get lost into the crowd, they finally exited the school unscaved. Craig popped the umbrella open, holding it in between the two of them. The sky was a blue grey hue, as the rain pattered against the pavement it made the snow around disappear. Tweek’s grunts and mumbles could be heard over the swishing of cars rolling by.  
“Are you cold, Tweek?”  
“No.”  
"Oh, okay”  
Silence enveloped the two once again as they got closer to their destination, Craig welcomed the silence most of the time, it was nice that the two of them could be together and be quiet. Craig was sure Tweek liked it too.

Scenery was starting to change from homes to an assortment of shops as they went through downtown. Craig adjusted the umbrella to the hand further from Tweek.  
Tweek looked over.  
“Hey, why’d you switch han-”  
“Honey, can I hold your hand for a bit.”  
Craig interrupted.  
Tweek’s eyes darted down to Craig’s now empty hand, his pupils shot up to the other’s face.  
“Yeah, thanks for asking.” Smiled Tweek, as he snuck his fingers in between Craig’s.  
Craig adored the feeling of Tweek’s hand in his as he thumbed over the assortment of colourful band aids, mood rings and scars.  
Tweek started to hum happily, Craig’s felt like his face was about to melt off, how did he get so lucky with a certain person.  
They neared the coffee shop, Tweek slipped his hand away from the others.  
“Thanks again Craig, I’ll see you in a couple hours.” Tweek handed him a small ripped up, coffee stained piece of paper as he nuzzled the other’s cheek.  
Hearing the small bell chime as Tweek entered the coffee shop, Craig opened the letter and his face lit up, his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest as his eyes looked over the three small words written down.  
“I love you.”  
Craig curled up in a ball on the sidewalk not caring about the distant stares.  
Tweek was such a dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to write again. So expect more stuff in the near future!


End file.
